Green Eggs and Ham: Tobi edition
by TobiGB
Summary: This is a little tribute to the story "Green Eggs and Ham" By Dr. Suess enjoy.


GB: Hey there everyone I'm back with another one-shot.

Tobi: YAY TOBI IS GOING TO THE STAR OF A ONE-SHOT!

Kisame: Tobi will you settle down?

Tobi: Tobi is just excited is all.

Kisame: Well anyway where's Ranamon?

GB: She's not in this.

Kisame: WHAT?

GB: This one-shot is dedicated to the late great Dr. Seuss.

Tobi: Tobi likes the story we're about to do.

Kisame: *mumbles in corner*

GB: Tobi could you do the honors?

Tobi: Ok! GB does not own anything whatsoever in this story.

GB: Great job let's begin.

Kisame sought in his room polishing his sword as always, until he was interrupted by Tobi who burst through the door while carrying a plate of Green eggs and Ham.

"Would you like to try some green eggs and ham?" Tobi asked showing him the plate of food.

"I don't want green eggs and ham" Kisame stated while shoving the food back to Tobi.

"Would you eat green eggs and ham? Don't you even give a damn?" Tobi asked.

"I do not want green eggs and ham can't you see I don't give a damn?" Kisame replied.

"Would you eat them here or there would you eat them anywhere?" Tobi replied

"I would not eat them here or there, I would not eat them anywhere. I do not like green and ham, can't you see I don't give a damn?" Kisame said as he walked out of the base.

Kisame was then walking through the Rain Village while it was pouring down rain outside. Then out of nowhere Tobi popped up in front of him.

"Would you eat them in the rain? Would you eat them even with Pein?" Tobi asked the Sharkman.

"How did I get here?" Pein asked in bewilderment.

"I would not, could not in the rain, I would not, could not even with Pein! sorry leader." Kisame whispered to his leader who just shrugged as Kisame continued.

"I would not eat them here or there, I would not eat them anywhere! I do not like green eggs and ham, can't you see I don't give a damn?" Kisame yelled as he took off running.

Kisame continued running until he came across a bar, feeling thirsty he decided to go inside. When he found a seat next to the counter he called the bartender to come and take his order, but he was met with a big surprise.

"Would you eat them in a bar? Would you eat them with a Larvitar? (It's a Pokemon)" Tobi said holding up the little creature.

"I would not, could not in a bar, I would not, could not with a Larvitar! Not in the rain, not with Pein! I would not eat them here or there, I would not eat them anywhere! I do not like green ham, can't you see I don't give a damn?" Kisame screamed as he ran out the bar.

Kisame kept running until he came across a strange little town where saw the sun was in Twilight.

He soon saw an ice-cream vender in his sight, feeling a little hungry he decided to go and get himself and ice-cream bar. Before Kisame could say anything Tobi popped out of the freezer.

"Would you eat them in Twilight Town? Would you eat them with this clown?" Tobi said as he pointed to a clown with a big red nose.

"I would not, could not in Twilight Town. I would not, could not with that damn clown!" Kisame stated to them. "Not in a bar, not with a Larvitar, not in the rain, and not with Pein! I would not eat them here or there I would not eat them anywhere! I do not like green eggs and ham! Can't you see I don't give a damn?" Kisame yelled as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Kisame soon reappeared in an alleyway wandering if he could find a good hiding place, he checked around for a few places until he came across a giant box.

"This should do nicely." He said to himself with a big grin on his face. The moment he opened the box the moment his smile disappeared from his face.

"Would you eat them in a box? Would you eat them with the Nine-Tailed Fox?" Tobi said while pointing to the giant demon fox.

"I would not, could not in a box. I would not, could not with the Nine-Tailed Fox. Not in Twilight Town, not with a clown, not in a bar, not with a Larvitar, not in the rain, and not with Pein! I would not eat them here or there, I would not eat them anywhere! I do not like green eggs and ham! Can't you see I don't give a damn?" Kisame yelled as he once again disappeared in another swirl of leaves.

This time he appeared in front of lake, he decided to take this time to relax by the beautiful lake. Kisame soon started to close his eyes and go into a peaceful sleep until.

"Would you eat them with some pie? Would you eat them with Cho Hakkai?" Tobi said holding them both in his hands, while popping out of the water.

"Hello nice to meet you." Hakkai said with a kind smile.

"I would not, could not with some pie. I would not could not with Cho Hakkai! Not in a box, not with the Nine-Tailed Fox, not in Twilight Town, not with a clown, not in a bar, not with a Larvitar, not in the rain, and not with Pein! I would not eat them here or there, I will not eat them anywhere! I do not like green eggs and ham! Can't you see I don't give a damn?" Kisame yelled at the top of his lungs, and ran across the lake.

He kept running until he found himself in front of a castle, he opened the door to the front entrance and went to set in one of the chairs to calm down until Tobi popped up again.

"Would you eat them with a Duke? Would you eat them with Ryuke?" Tobi said with a Duke on his left, and Ryuke grinning on his right.

"I would not, could not with a Duke. I would not, could not with that creepy ass Ryuke! Not with a pie, not with Hakkai, not in a box, not with The Nine-Tailed Fox, not in Twilight Town, not with a clown, not in a bar, not with a Larvitar, not in the rain, and not with Pein! I would not eat them here or there, I will not eat them anywhere! I do not like green eggs and ham! Can't you see I don't give a damn?" Kisame screamed as he left the castle.

"This is somewhat amusing to me" Ryuke chuckled to himself.

Kisame just kept running until he was in a clear open filed and he made sure that there was nothing that Tobi could use to pop out of.

"Finally I managed to lose him" Kisame said in a relieved tone.

"Would you eat them with a smiley face? Would you eat them with Portgas D. Ace?" Tobi asked him.

"They do look pretty good" Ace said with a big smile on his face.

"I would not, could not with a smiley face. I would not, could not with Portgas D. Ace! Not with a Duke, not with Ryuke, not with a pie, not with Hakkai, not in a box, not with The Nine-Tailed Fox, not in Twilight Town, not with a clown, not in a bar, not with a Larvitar, not in the rain, and not with Pein! I would not eat them here or there, I will not eat them anywhere! I do not like green eggs and ham! Can't you see I don't give a damn?" Kisame said with his anger finally coming to a boiling point.

He soon took out his sword Samehada from his back and smashed it into the ground.

"Tobi I'm going to take my sword and beat you in the head. When I'm done trust me Tobi you will be dead!" Kisame said as he got closer to him. "Any last words?" He asked the frightened Tobi.

Then like a gift from the Heavens Tobi was able to come up with an idea, and without warning he took off at lighting speed and came back with Ranamon.

Tobi soon gave her the plate full of green eggs and ham and hopped that his little plan would work.

"Try them, try them you'll like them you'll see. Try them, try them do it for me." Ranamon said with a little puppy dog pout on her cute face.

Knowing he can't say no to her, he laid his sword on the ground and accepted the dish from her.

"Tobi if this kills me you're going down with me" Kisame stated to Tobi who was nodding his head in anticipation.

As soon as he put that first egg in his mouth he actually found it enjoyable.

"Hey this is really good!" Kisame said while taking another bite of the delicious food.

"HE LIKES IT!" Tobi yelled as he jumped up for joy. "You know what that means?" Tobi said to everybody else.

"He would eat them with a smiley face, and he would eat them with Portgas D. Ace!" Ace singed.

"He would eat them with a Duke, and he would eat them with Ryuke!" Ryuke singed

"He would eat them with a pie, and he would eat them with Cho Hakkai!" Hakkai singed

"He would eat them in a box, and he would eat them with the Nine-Tailed Fox!" The Fox singed.

"He would eat them in Twilight Town, and he would eat them with a clown!" the clown singed while honking his nose.

"He would eat them in a bar, and he would eat them with a Larvitar!" Tobi singed.

"He would eat them in the rain, and he would eat them with Pein!" Pein singed.

"I would eat them here or there! I would eat them anywhere! Yes, yes I do like green eggs and Ham. Yes I do give a damn." Kisame said with his arms around both Ranamon and Tobi smiling at them both.

GB: There you guys go I hopped you liked it.

Tobi: I LOVED IT!

Ranamon: Well thanks for having me in here.

GB: No problem.

Kisame: Hey these are pretty damn good.

Tobi: Thanks Tobi made them himself because Tobi is a good boy!

GB: Uh Tobi I had already made some earlier with some green food coloring.

Kisame: *Stops eating* Say what?

Tobi: You can color food? Wow I left mines out in the sun for a few days.

Kisame: *Turns green and rushes to the bathroom*

Ranamon: Tobi you might want to take this time to run as far away as fast as you can.

GB: She's right when he's done he's going to kill you.

Tobi: Ok! *Runs as fast as a jackrabbit*

Ranamon: Well I should get going too see ya! *leaves*

GB: Well anyway guys just read and review, and never forget the work of Dr. Seuss may he rest in peace.

Kisame: *Still throwing up* I'm going to kill Tobi!

GB: Well like I said see you guys later.

Ace: *Eating the Green eggs and Ham that GB made* Man these things are awesome!

GB: Thanks Ace.

Ace: Don't mention it we'll see you guys in the future!

GB: Yep PEACE!


End file.
